


11:52 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''My sermons aren't boring!'' Reverend Amos Howell said as he frowned near Supergirl.





	11:52 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''My sermons aren't boring!'' Reverend Amos Howell said as he frowned near Supergirl before she battled a villain by a Smallville restaurant.

THE END


End file.
